Olhos Negros
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: De volta ao cenário onde fora decidido o futuro da humanidade, uma mulher se vê à frente de uma situação inusitada, onde terá que escolher entre sua liberdade e a realização de desejos tão íntimos que mesmo ela própria desconhecia. Femmeslash.
1. Omnia bona bonis

**Capítulo 1**

**Omnia bona bonis¹**

A porta do gabinete do Diretor de Hogwarts se fechou às costas da mulher altiva e arrogante, que parou sobre os calcanhares por uma fração de segundo e suspirou quase imperceptivelmente antes de dar o passo seguinte. Suas feições não demonstravam qualquer tipo de emoção, assemelhando-se a uma estátua do mais puro e límpido mármore, tanto em sua beleza quanto em sua frieza. Mas, no seu íntimo, ela estava satisfeita e quase em júbilo por ter conseguido galgar mais um degrau no caminho que levaria ela e sua família de volta ao círculo restrito da mais alta aristocracia da comunidade bruxa.

Estava feito. Seu filho retornaria a Hogwarts no ano seguinte para concluir sua educação, após terem sido relevados os seus atos como integrante dos Comensais da Morte. Tudo estava indo bem. Pouco a pouco, os Malfoy conseguiam reerguer os seus negócios e recuperar o respeito e a deferência com que seu nome sempre fora tratado. Era o fim da longa fase negra pela qual haviam passado sob o domínio e comando do Lord das Trevas, e ninguém poderia contestar o perdão que ela e sua família haviam obtido do Ministério da Magia, após a ajuda e proteção que dera a Harry Potter no fatídico episódio da Floresta Proibida.

A Floresta Proibida!

Narcissa Malfoy, com um trejeito rápido, prendeu por trás da orelha uma mecha de seus cabelos dourados que lhe caíam até os ombros em fio reto e lançou um olhar absorto pelas vidraças do corredor em direção àquele local sinistro, enquanto se dirigia para a saída do castelo. Uma ligeira sombra passou por seus olhos e ela sentiu uma leve pressão sobre o seu peito. Era ali que fora decidido o destino daqueles a quem ela mais amava. Fora ali que a sua inspiração em proteger _O Menino Que Sobreviveu_ lhe propiciara a oportunidade de manter sua família viva e unida.

Sua família...

Ela desceu os últimos degraus que levavam ao gramado dos jardins da propriedade e se dirigiu até um ponto mais elevado, ali próximo, de onde podia vislumbrar a copa das árvores que compunham a mata espessa e fechada, onde ela traíra e enganara o poderoso Lord das Trevas. Seu antigo senhor estava morto, e o terror que a sua vingança poderia causar fora enterrado juntamente com seu corpo maldito: nada agora poderia atingi-la ou àqueles que lhe eram caros. Porém, ela não se sentia tranqüila. Alguma coisa apertava seu coração a ponto de levá-la a vagar distraída pelo terreno, que há pouco tempo atrás se transformara no palco da batalha que decidira o destino da humanidade.

Narcissa sentia um vazio em seu coração, uma ausência dolorida que, por mais que seu dia a dia tendesse a voltar à normalidade dos bons tempos, ela não conseguia aceitar e conviver. Apesar de ter seu filho de volta intacto e seu marido livre e anistiado, havia uma perda que ela jamais imaginara que a machucasse e entristecesse com tanta força e intensidade.

A bruxa de sangue-puro caminhou distraída pela trilha que levava morro abaixo, envolvida em seus pensamentos, considerando o motivo de sua agitação de espírito, buscando uma idéia ou palavra que a fizesse sentir-se melhor. Seus pés a levaram além da humilde cabana, que soltava pequenos rolos de fumaça pela chaminé, até a orla da floresta onde tudo se decidira. Um vento intenso balançava os galhos da flora centenária e atirava ao chão as folhas caducas que se juntavam e se agitavam em pequenos redemoinhos pela margem da mata. Mais acima, tons de cinza tingiam o céu da meia manhã, anunciando a chuva que se avizinhava. Ela se encontrava a poucos passos da entrada da floresta, quando uma voz rude a resgatou de seu transe:

— Sra. Malfoy! É a senhora? – Hagrid fez a pergunta da porta de seu casebre, olhando entre espantado e desconfiado para o rosto extremamente pálido da bruxa.

Narcissa, pega de surpresa e desconcertada ao verificar até onde caminhara durante aquele momento de devaneio, levou algum tempo para identificar seu interlocutor, mas quando o fez, tratou-o rispidamente e com sua usual arrogância:

— O que quer? Deixe-me em paz! – respondeu com desprezo, empertigando-se.

— A senhora pretende entrar na floresta? Não é uma boa idéia, mesmo com a trégua entre centauros e bruxos – aconselhou-a o meio-gigante, apesar do tratamento recebido.

A perda e o sofrimento dos últimos tempos não haviam tirado a elegância ou a beleza da bruxa loura e de olhos azuis, bem como sua empáfia e imponência. Ela sequer respondeu às preocupações do guarda-caça, enrugou o nariz para demonstrar seu desgosto em trocar palavras com aquele mestiço e seguiu convicta em direção à região de meia sombra: se ela não tinha motivos para embrenhar-se na mata, a simples opinião do grandalhão era o suficiente para ela contrariá-lo.

— A senhora não pode entrar aí! E a senhora me deve respeito: sou um professor de Hogwarts! – ele ainda esbravejou, enquanto o vulto desaparecia atrás de um carvalho.

"Que insolente" – pensou Narcissa, enquanto saltava por sobre um tronco caído na trilha selvagem –, "Bellatrix saberia como colocá-lo em seu devido lugar!"

Bellatrix...

Finalmente o motivo da sua tristeza e amargura viera à tona e tomara conta de sua mente. Não que ela não houvesse sofrido e lamentado a morte da irmã, a única pessoa a quem ela considerava como um parente, mas ela sabia que sua atitude na clareira ali próxima provocara a ruína do Lord das Trevas e, em conseqüência, a desgraça de sua Comensal da Morte mais fiel: Bellatrix jamais se entregaria aos opositores de seu Mestre e o acompanharia aonde quer que fosse, mesmo que isso significasse morrer com ele.

Narcissa perambulou a esmo por entre as árvores, o peito pressionado por sentimentos de perda e arrependimento; há muito que ela se sentia sufocada pelos fatos ocorridos, há muito que ela buscava uma oportunidade para ficar a sós consigo mesma e extravasar sua dor; e naquele ambiente lúgubre e desolado ela se sentiu a salvo de olhares curiosos e ficou à vontade para dar vazão à sua angústia.

O passado voltou nítido a sua mente, e ela se viu lembrando de detalhes de sua infância, quando ela e Bellatrix eram mais próximas, do jeito como ela prendia os longos cabelos negros num coque sobre a nuca, da maneira como criticava a irmã caçula por sempre usar suas madeixas louras caídas até a altura dos ombros, do orgulho que sentira quando Bellatrix se tornara a preferida do Lord e até da forma como a irmã idolatrava seu Mestre em detrimento dos sentimentos que pudesse nutrir por seus familiares.

Ela jamais imaginara a falta que sentiria de sua irmã, mesmo com seu gênio dominador e atitudes petulantes. E essa constatação a fez parar num certo ponto da trilha que seguia e se entregar ao pranto que há muito sentia necessidade de dar vazão, mas que insistia em reprimir. Narcissa largou-se sobre o manto de folhas pútridas, que forrava o chão da floresta, e entregou-se ao choro, forte, violento e desesperado. Ela não acreditava que pudesse sentir tanto aquela ausência; aliás, a realidade da morte de Bellatrix jamais passara por sua cabeça. Mesmo nos longos anos em que ela esteve reclusa em Azkaban, Narcissa jamais a visitara, mas sabia que ela estava lá e que um dia ela voltaria para seu convívio.

Muito depois, quando suas lágrimas secaram, lhe veio uma sensação de raiva e rancor por sua irmã ter sido arrancada tão violentamente de seu convívio – ela apanhou um graveto que estava próximo e o atirou com toda sua força contra um tronco próximo, tentando extravasar sua ira.

Ela sentia falta até mesmo dos momentos em que Bella era cruel com ela e seus familiares: não importava, ela era assim e era assim que Narcissa a amava – pegou um tufo de folhas em decomposição e arremessou novamente contra a árvore que a assistia impassível.

Sentia falta até mesmo da maneira como ela desprezava Lucius, depois que ele caíra em desgraça perante o Lord: "Ah... você!" – ela se referia a ele ironicamente ao avistá-lo – apanhou outro monte de folhas, juntamente com uma pequena pedra que jazia sob sua perna, e fez menção de também atirá-la ao longe, mas suas forças se acabaram e ela apenas conseguiu soltar um grito longo e profundo, que traduzia toda sua tristeza e decepção.

Narcissa deixou-se cair de borco sobre a turfa úmida, esgotada e rendida pelo momento. Ela se sentia carente e, naquela carência, aninhou a pequena pedra envolta em turfa e folhas decompostas em seu peito e passou a acariciar e girar o pequeno fragmento na palma da mão, como se aquilo lhe desse algum alento, como se pudesse distraí-la de seu pesar; desejou do fundo do coração que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, que ela também tivesse conseguido salvar sua irmã naquele dia, e que ela estivesse ali ao seu lado, agora, naquele momento. Ela queria sua Bella de volta... Ela queria Bella ao seu lado... Sua Bella... Bellatrix...

Uma brisa gelada e incomum varreu a trilha estreita, levantando preguiçosamente algumas folhas recém-caídas dos galhos mais baixos e sacudindo os arbustos que concorriam por um espaço sob a sombra eterna. Um leve arrepio percorreu o corpo da mulher prostrada ao solo, e o sussurro de uma voz conhecida ecoou em seus ouvidos:

— _Cissa?_

_**x x x**_

**¹**Para os bons, tudo é bom.


	2. Omnis spiritus immunde

**Capitulo 2**

**Omnis spiritus immunde²**

Narcissa ergueu o corpo, assustada, e olhou a sua volta à procura de quem havia chamado por seu nome. Seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, mas conseguiu identificar um vulto à sua frente, uma imagem tênue e destorcida, quase etérea.

— _Cissa... É mesmo você?_ – insistiu a voz.

A mulher, que agora se encontrava sentada no chão, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha e congelar seu sangue momentaneamente. Não podia ser! Aquela voz... Aquele vulto que pouco a pouco tomava forma e se tornava mais distinto... Ela se arrastou para trás em pânico, arranhando a terra úmida e forrada de folhas até se encostar em um velho tronco apodrecido que repousava no chão. Num fio de voz, Narcissa finalmente conseguiu expressar seu espanto:

— B-Bella!

O vulto aproximou-se lentamente, não havia dúvida: os cabelos pretos que esvoaçavam acompanhando as abas das vestes de mesma cor que usava, apesar do vento não conseguir invadir a região cercada de árvores; as feições duras e marcantes que se destacavam, apesar de sua figura opaca mostrar-se como uma divisão entre o real e a essência; seus olhos negros, firmes, intensos... Era Bellatrix!

A imagem da falecida Comensal da Morte se mostrava tão incrédula quanto Narcissa. Ela girou lentamente à sua volta, reconhecendo o local próximo à depressão das acromântulas onde Harry Potter havia tombado; baixou os olhos para si própria, tentando em vão tocar seu corpo que não passava de um aglomerado de fumaça; então, dirigiu-se para a irmã, que permanecia estática a sua frente.

— _Cissa! Você me trouxe de volta! Como você fez isso?_ – a voz da imagem de Bellatrix soava distante, mas inconfundível.

— N-não sei... – gaguejou Narcissa, apesar de já assimilar a estranha presença – É m-mesmo você?

O vulto de Bellatrix ignorou a pergunta, mas inclinou-se e passou a observar atentamente o chão à sua volta.

— _Ali!_ – soou a voz de Bellatrix, após um certo tempo, apontando para o local onde Narcissa havia se arrastado inicialmente – _Aquela pedra! Foi com ela que você me trouxe de volta!_

Narcissa engatinhou até o local indicado e apanhou a pequena pedra que rolara na palma da mão há pouco: era uma esfera negra e aparentemente sem valor, com uma rachadura profunda em um dos lados.

— Isto? – disse ela, limpando o excesso de turfa no próprio vestido e erguendo a gema entre o polegar e o indicador para observá-la melhor – Como pode saber?

— _Eu sinto isso!_ – respondeu-lhe – _Ah, Cissa... Você não sabe o bem que me fez!_

— Bella, eu não entendo... Eu chamei por você e... Você veio! – e, após raciocinar por um instante, completou: – Onde você estava?

— _Ah, Cissa... Um lugar terrível!_ – e o medo e a desesperança se fizeram sentir em sua voz – _Lá, tudo são sombras e escuridão! O pavor me acompanha o tempo todo... O terror é absoluto!_ – a figura torcia as mãos em desespero – _Mas você me trouxe de volta Cissa! Você me trouxe de volta!_

Narcissa estendeu a mão e tentou tocá-la, a névoa que a formava foi atravessada, mas um estranho comichão tomou conta das pontas de seus dedos.

— Eu posso senti-la Bella! – ela exclamou – O que você é? Um fantasma?

— _Acho que não... Mas, sou prisioneira onde estava... Você não pode me deixar voltar pra lá, Cissa... Não pode!_

— E como vou mantê-la aqui, Bella? Não sei como funciona a pedra.

O vulto de Bellatrix estendeu o braço e tentou tocar o rosto da irmã, que novamente sentiu aquela estranha sensação em sua pele.

— _Eu posso senti-la também, Cissa! Eu poderia... eu posso possuí-la! Não consigo viver novamente, mas poderemos ser uma só... para sempre!_

— P-possuir-me? – Narcissa hesitou por um instante – N-não sei, Bella... Talvez, se eu estudar a pedra por um tempo...

— _Eu não posso morrer, Cissa! Não posso simplesmente acabar! E eu não posso voltar a ser uma prisioneira da... da escuridão! Você não imagina o que é aquilo... Os dementadores em Azkaban eram a imagem do paraíso perto daquele lugar!_ – disse e avançou em direção ao corpo da irmã, tentando fazer com que sua essência penetrasse na carne da outra.

— B-Bella... E-espere um pouco...

A chuva já caía há algum tempo sobre a floresta, mas só agora as primeiras gotas conseguiam atravessar a espessa copa das árvores e cair no solo forrado onde a bruxa loura estava sentada, ainda apoiada no velho tronco apodrecido, tentando esquivar-se do ataque voraz que a visão de Bellatrix lhe fazia.

— N-não Bella! – ela conseguiu refugar a possessão que a outra tentava lhe forçar e observou a imagem da irmã afastar-se por um instante, os olhos negros esbugalhados.

Narcissa se recompôs, mas não conseguiu se erguer do solo. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seu coração disparara com o esforço. Ela observou a figura a sua frente e percebeu que ela também buscava se refazer e, quando as duas estavam aparentemente refeitas, a voz de Bellatrix se fez ouvir novamente, mas desta vez seu tom era doce e apaixonante.

— _Cissa, querida... Eu não te entendo. Sei que você sempre me foi fiel e até me idolatrou. Porque me nega agora a chance de compartilharmos do mesmo corpo?_

— Não deboche da minha inteligência, Bella. Eu sei que a partir do momento que conseguisse se apossar de mim você jamais se resignaria ao meu comando. Você iria querer o controle total, e então eu é que seria uma prisioneira! Você só me deseja para que eu seja o seu fantoche... Eu te conheço muito bem, Bella!

— _Desejo? Interessante você tocar nesse assunto, Cissa. Porque eu sempre soube que foi você quem sempre me desejou! Acha mesmo que eu não percebia os seus olhares? A sua dedicação? A insistência em sempre se manter próxima a mim?_

Narcissa se engasgou e sentiu o rubor tomar-lhe as faces.

— D-do quê está f-falando? Ora, e-eu...

— _Não precisa mentir para mim! Acha que eu nunca percebi o que você realmente queria? Qual era o verdadeiro motivo por trás de seus gestos? Eu sei que não era apenas admiração, Cissa: era desejo!_

— Não é verdade! E-eu nunca... Eu a-apenas...

— _Mas agora eu estou aqui, Cissa. E também te desejo! Podemos transformar em realidade aquilo que não pudemos ter em vida. Não resista, minha querida: eu também desejo você!_

O vulto de Bellatrix se aproximou mais uma vez de Narcissa, mas dessa vez calma e docemente, tocando o rosto em brasa da irmã com suas mãos etéreas, fazendo-a sentir aqueles pequenos choques que experimentara antes, mas dessa vez sentindo prazer através deles.

A chuva tornou-se mais forte e logo Narcissa encontrava-se completamente encharcada, mas ela nem se apercebia disso: o espírito de sua irmã havia unido suas mãos às dela, e agora era como se as próprias mãos de Bellatrix corressem pelo seu corpo, sentindo como se fossem as mãos dela a acariciar-lhe a pele, rasgando seu decote num gesto mais brusco, massageando seus seios leitosos num frenesi intenso.

— _Eu sempre te quis Cissa! Eu sempre te amei! Agora nós duas podemos ficar juntas para sempre! Se for o meu destino passar a eternidade prisioneira, que esta cela seja o teu corpo!_

Narcissa nada respondia, apenas se entregava àquele toque que ardia em sua pele e queimava em sua alma. Ela não conseguia fugir, assim como não conseguia negar as palavras da irmã, talvez porque fossem verdadeiras.

Sim! Ela sempre vira a irmã de uma maneira diferente, sempre buscara nela bem mais do que um modelo ou em exemplo a seguir: ela sempre a quis, ela sempre a buscou, ela sempre a desejou! E agora ela sentia pouco a pouco suas essências se fundirem, seus desejos se tornarem um só.

Logo, Narcissa quase já não enxergava o vulto de Bella. Ela já se alojara quase que inteiramente em sua alma, em seu corpo. O prazer de senti-la junto a si era intenso: o seu toque era o contato dela, a pele molhada pela chuva que suas mãos acariciavam era do corpo dela, e o gosto que sentia em sua boca era o sabor dos lábios dela. As mãos ávidas de prazer rasgaram-lhe novamente as vestes com violência, desnudando o corpo sedento até a sua virilha, com uma de suas mãos se infiltrando sob a lingerie enquanto a outra continuava a decorar o contorno de seus seios.

Seus dedos a invadiram e ela se abriu mais e mais. Ela queria, ela desejava, ela precisava de Bellatrix. Sua entrega era total, e as ondas de prazer logo se alastraram pelo restante do seu corpo, enquanto ela rolava sobre si mesma. A chuva fria que a encharcava não era percebida, pois seu corpo fervia. Ela era de Bellatrix, ela pertencia a Bellatrix, ela amava Bellatrix... E Bellatrix a amava também! Ela lhe dissera isto!

Mas, até onde confiar na irmã? Ela mesma não dissera que conhecia muito bem todas as suas artimanhas? E se Bellatrix tivesse dito tudo aquilo apenas para apossar-se de seu corpo?

Se?

"Mas, que tola eu fui!" – pensou ela, odiando-se por sua inocência – "É isso mesmo que ela fez: iludiu-me para conseguir o seu objetivo".

Narcissa tentou tirar as mãos de seu próprio corpo, mas elas não lhe obedeciam. Tentou se levantar e expulsar o espírito maldito de si, mas já não lhe restavam forças. Ela estava presa em si mesma, em seu próprio corpo. Então ela se concentrou, num último ato desesperado, e... gritou! Gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões podiam lhe permitir:

— Não! Eu não quero! Afaste-se de mim! Alguém... Me ajude! – e tudo escureceu ao seu redor.

**x x x**

**²**O espírito do mal.


	3. Omne futurum incertum

**Capitulo 3**

**Omne futurum incertum****³**

A chuva que se iniciara fraca foi tornando-se mais e mais intensa. Da janela de sua cabana, à orla da Floresta Proibida, Hagrid sondava de tempos em tempos a fim de verificar se a dama orgulhosa e esnobe estava de volta.

— Com mil diabos! – rosnou ele em direção a Canino, seu cão de caçar javalis – Isso é mal... Muito mal... Ela já devia estar de volta há séculos!

Ele se amaldiçoou por se preocupar com alguém que o desprezava, mas seu bom senso prevaleceu sobre seu orgulho e, vestindo seu casaco de pele de toupeira e empunhando seu guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, que na verdade era uma varinha mágica disfarçada, ele abandonou o aconchego seco e quente de sua moradia e se dirigiu em direção à mata fechada.

— Venha comigo Canino! – ordenou ele ao animal, que se aninhara a um canto escuro da cabana, talvez tentando passar despercebido e evitar a aventura sob a chuva intensa – Vou precisar de seu faro pra encontrar aquela maluca!

Canino seguiu-o muito a contragosto e, logo, os dois estavam embrenhados na mata selvagem.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido! – o grandalhão ia praguejando pelo caminho – O que se passa na cabeça dessa mulher? Malfoy... Sempre os Malfoy!

Ele já caminhara durante um bom tempo e se encontrava quase que totalmente encharcado, quando seu cão chamou-lhe a atenção com um latido curto. Hagrid dirigiu-se na direção que o animal indicava e, após afastar alguns galhos mais densos que lhe fechavam a passagem, localizou a mulher de cabelos louros caída ao chão alguns passos mais à frente.

— Q-quê? Por Merlin! – exclamou ele, julgando que tinha razão em seus temores, afinal de contas. Mas, após dar os primeiros passos e ter uma melhor visão da cena, ele estancou repentinamente sobre seus pés – M-mas... Que diabos?

Pasmo, ele viu Narcissa Malfoy toda molhada e suja de lama, deitada ao chão com as vestes abertas do peito até o meio das pernas. Mas ela não estava desfalecida ou sendo atacada, uma de suas mãos apalpava os próprios seios de uma pele muito alva e aréolas rosadas, enquanto a outra se entranhava em sua intimidade. Ela gemia prazerosamente.

— Com mil dragões no cio... – disse ele desviando o olhar pudicamente e tentando concentrar sua atenção em Canino – E-ela está se... E-está se... Se... Acariciando!

O meio-gigante ficou sem ação por um instante, chegou a virar as costas, indignado, considerando em ir embora e largar a mulher em plena floresta, em meio aos seus gostos estranhos. Mas, repentinamente ela começou a se agitar e a gritar. Como se estivesse realmente sendo atacada por alguém ou alguma coisa.

Hagrid cobriu o espaço que os separava com rapidez, sendo timidamente acompanhado por Canino um pouco mais atrás. Ele olhou a sua volta com o guarda-chuva em riste, procurando por um possível inimigo, mas não havia nada ali. Ou, pelo menos, nada que ele pudesse enxergar.

O guarda-caça verificou que a bela mulher havia perdido os sentidos e, após tentar inutilmente recompor as vestes dela, retirou seu casaco e a envolveu, pegando-a facilmente no colo e caminhando para fora da floresta. Canino farejou demoradamente o local onde a bruxa estivera deitada, mas ao verificar que seu dono se afastava rapidamente, seguiu em seu encalço.

**x x x**

Lucius Malfoy chegou em sua casa afobado. Havia sido informado que sua esposa havia passado mal enquanto estivera em Hogwarts naquela manhã e, assim que adentrou o salão de sua mansão, foi recebido pelo medibruxo que a atendera e em seguida o convocara.

— O que houve com Narcissa? – perguntou ele, ansioso – Onde está minha mulher?

— Calma, senhor Malfoy! – respondeu-lhe o curandeiro – Está tudo bem agora. Aparentemente ela foi atacada por algum animal ou criatura na Floresta Proibida, mas não sofreu danos e...

— F-floresta Proibida? – interrompeu-o aturdido – Mas, o que ela... Como...

— Não se preocupe, ela não sofreu nada e está bem. Eu lhe preparei uma poção calmante e...

— Onde ela está? – indagou Lucius, interrompendo-o novamente – Está em nosso quarto? – prosseguiu, já se dirigindo às escadas que levavam para o andar superior.

— Sim... Está... – foi a resposta, mas o bruxo já havia sumido no alto da escadaria.

Lucius abriu a porta de seu quarto abruptamente e encontrou Narcissa sentada em uma banqueta defronte ao espelho da penteadeira, de costas para a entrada do aposento. Ela acabara de prender seus cabelos loiros num caprichoso coque acima da nuca.

— Cissa? – ele chamou, preocupado.

Narcissa girou o corpo lentamente, num movimento quase entediado e, ao identificar a presença do marido, disse, medindo-o de alto a baixo:

— Ah... você! – um brilho intenso emanava de seus olhos negros.

**FIM**

**³**O futuro é sempre incerto.

**x x x**


	4. Nota do Autor

**Notas do autor:**

1. A pedra encontrada por Narcissa na Floresta Proibida é a Pedra da Ressurreição, uma das três Relíquias da Morte que foi abandonada por Harry Potter quando se dirigia para o confronto com Voldemort.

2. Por convenção própria, e que costumo utilizar em todas as fics que escrevo, utilizo os nomes originais dos personagens, como _Narcissa_, _Bellatrix_ ou _Lucius_, não aplicando a mesma regra para outros nomes próprios que não se refiram a pessoas, como _Comensais da Morte_ ou _medibruxo_, pois essa nomenclatura se tornou muito popular no Brasil. (Também utilizo o nome _Canino_ para o cão de Hagrid).

3. Utilizei os títulos dos capítulos em latim inspirado na oração para exorcismo, que é escrita nessa língua, e se inicia com a frase "_Exorcizo-te __omnis spiritus immunde..._". Não utilizei a mesma regra no título para que tivesse o mesmo som das últimas palavras da estória.

_Rufus_

**x x x**


End file.
